the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Arica and Slave Leia
It was a dim night in Jabba´s Palace. After the celebration following the capture of Chewbacca, the entire court was asleep as Boussh walked through the palace towards where the carbonite ornament was held. It was finally time to bring the brave smuggler back after his capture before Luke could get back. Leia was just about to reach Han, as a voice echoed in the hallway. "I knew you would do it, Princess. Too bad for you", a female voice said loudly. "Who´s there?" Leia asked, as she turned around. The curtains before her opened, revealing Arica, one of the palace dancers, standing on the throne of Jabba. Jabba himself was lying there, not breathing nor moving. Boba Fett was standing on her side, with C3P0 lying deactivated on the ground. Leia gasped. What was going on? "My Master gave me a permission to put the Hutt out of his misery, and stop you from retrieving Captain Solo. Me and Fett had planned this up a long time ago. Before I deal with young Skywalker, I can enjoy my stay in the palace...as well as your company, Princess", Arica said. Several Gamorreans were accompanying her. They had taken Bib and several of Jabba´s court into the dungeon, and now they grabbed Leia, throwing away her Boussh helmet. "So beautiful and delicate....a perfect reward for my endeavor", Arica smiled, cupping Leia´s chin. "You´ll never get away with this!" Leia said. "Take her away. It´s about time I enjoy my stay as the Queen of the slug´s former palace", Arica sat on the throne, as the Gamorreans took Jabba's body away. Arica In a day, Arica was sitting on the throne, now clad in dark red and black Sith robes fit for a queen. They strongly resembled the robes of the legendary late Sith Lord, Darth Traya. The hookah had been replaced with a tray full of Alderaanian champagne and pastries. She wanted to enjoy her stay at the palace with some class. Leia was currently bringing some more to her. She had been clad in a busty gold bra and a curved golden thong, with transparent pink veils hanging from it, a crown-like headpiece on her flowing black hair, as well as a heavy metal collar with a chain holding it. The princess was almost in tears after being so humiliated. Arica took the pitcher from the tray her slave was carrying, and said: "Are you thirsty, Princess?" Leia couldn´t answer until Arica poured some on her robe and smiled evilly. "No!" Leia turned away in disgust. Arica didn´t smile. She toppled Leia on the floor and placed her heel on her ass. "You´ll submit to your Queen!" she demanded. Turning Leia around, she forced her slave into a kiss. The make-up she had forced on Leia really tasted good on Arica´s lips. Leia tried to struggle, but in vain. Arica pinned Leia again on the ground, and sat astride on her. She broke off the thong and started fingering Leia mercilessly. Leia started struggling again and tried to shove Arica away. "What did I say about respect? This shall be a lesson for you!" Arica started spanking Leia´s ass hard. The ex-Princess was almost crying again as her ass got redder and redder the harder Arica spanked it. It only got more painful as Arica was yanking from Leia´s chain while spanking her, almost choking Leia. The captive choked on her own embarassment-but, soon, she would wish for it, compared to what else was in store. Jabba's death was not immediately noticed around the palace. There were a few small, trivial changes, decorations and the like. The servants, of course, barely blinked-they didn't expect that their new mistress would be all that much different. they were not dissappointed-at least from the outside, nothing had happened. However, the farther in one went, the more noticeable the changes became, starting with the sudden remodeling of certain rooms (such as the throne room) and the addition of some new electronics. in the most private of rooms, though, the biggest change-Arica herself-was passing the time until her evening court appearance by testing the limits of her new, furious plaything. Leia was now completely naked, and chained completely over her body. She was chained from her hands and legs so hard that the chains were wrapped all over her body. She was also gagged with a piece of her skirt. Arica laughed as she used the former Princess as her footstool, occasionally kicking the bound princess just to hear her moan in pain. "You know girl, the Empire is not keeping me busy. Luke will arrive any time, and I´ll deal with him. However, as a former Rebellion leader, there is a chance for you to escape the state you are in", the Sith said. Leia tried to say "What?" through her gag, but in vain, and Arica responded with a hard kick. Arica leaned closer to her prisoner, with a lustful gaze. "You could avoid the eventual defeat of the Rebellion by staying at the side of the current ruler of Desiljic. You could return to your regal status....by becoming my Princess Consort. " Leia's scream of outrage was buried in the gag. Arica laughed, a clear, delighted sound. "But I don't think we'll worry about that now, shall we?" She grasped the chain harness around Leia's torso and pulled her to a different part of the room, shackling her to the wall and then turning to a box nearby. "These were kept around for the girls to use for their ...company. but they'll work fine for us, I should think." when she turned back, she held a silver capsule and a yellow tube. without preliminaries, she pushed the silver thing into the other girls crotch and watched it disappear, then sealed the hole with the tube. she moved to the door, saying, "Well, my public awaits. good bye!" another laugh, and she was gone. leia stood mystified for a second, and then yelped. the metal egg between her legs had started with a viscous spark, and was now humming steadily. the yellow tube turned out to be a sort of glue-try as she might, she could not squeeze the thing out-nor, to her horror, come to the point of climax. by the time Arica returned, she was limp with sexual desire and frustration. "What, you didn't enjoy your days entertainement?" she asked. stepping close to the other girl, Arica pulled her head up. Leia had barely enough strength to project pure hate at her. Arica was unfazed. "Don't worry. I did." she pulled the gag from Leia's mouth, but Leia didn't have time to speak before Arica kissed her, pressing them firmly together until she could feel the vibrator through Leia's skin. Leia, for her part, did not resist-because she had suddenly came, so hard it would have sent her reeling except for the chains, and yet there was none of the release she was desprate for-the glue was still in place. The rest of the night-that is, after Arica had turned her around and spanked her numb for 'rebellious thoughts'-passed somewhat uneventfully, with Leia being chained back to the floor under Arica's feet and used as a pedicure stool. The interminable experience ended only when Arica stood from her chair and seated herself astride the other girl, swatting her face, the rear to get her moving. "Come on " she said, slapping Leia lazily. "Bedtime." Another blow forced Leia forward a few stunbling steps (she was still on hands and knees) and Arica's laugh seemed to grind into her very soul. The next day, Leia didn´t have to wake up so soon, but she still had to clean up the armory that hadn´t been kept tidy for days since Jabba´s "departure". Rubbing the floors, she felt like there was no escape. She felt that she had to submit eventually. Suddenly, two Gamorrean guards arrived, not looking too happy. They had been trained like mindless attack dogs to simply mutilate anyone that trespassed, even slaves. They didn´t hesitate and started beating up Leia. The punches didn´t hurt as much as her torture recently, but the former Princess still screamed in pain. "What are you doing? Leave me alone!" as the guards held her tightly. Grunting in their native language, they were about to decapitate her with their vibro-axes, until two blaster shots hit both of them, knocking them on the ground. "I told you - no violence towards slaves without MY permission!" Arica yelled at the hallway. Leia trembled in fear and pain, for she knew that her harsh treatment would only continue. Arica looked at her slave. She loved to see how submissive and humble she seemed. Maybe it was time to be a bit more gentle towards her. "Come. I´ll tend your wounds", Arica took Leia in her personal quarters. Leia felt surprisingly safe for now, after her wounds had been tended. Arica also gave her a glass of water that had a strange gray hue on it. "What is this?" she asked. "Drink it. It is good for you", Arica said. After satisfying her thirst, Leia felt surprisingly satisfied, but something was also inciting her inside. The feeling felt more positive than anything she had felt before in here. Arica smiled, for she had put a Falleen aphrodisiac in the glass of water. The drugged princess felt submissive and lovely to break in. She leant towards Leia´s lips, and without any resistance, she managed to touch them with her own. Under the influence of the aphrodisiac, Leia didn´t want to resist. She allowed Arica to lick her gently as her master broke away from the kiss and turned Leia towards the former Hutt´s throne. Arica was starting to enjoy this. She discarded the tight straps on Leia´s bra, and gazed lovingly at her nipples. Leia started to feel a lot more pleasure as Arica licked and rubbed them. Having totally lost control, she returned to kissing her mistress while her breasts were still being caressed. Leia moaned vigorously as Arica descended from her mouth to her neck, and ultimately her breasts again. Her nipples had never been so hard. Now it was Arica´s turn to take off her clothes. As she had gotten naked, Leia couldn´t hold back anymore. She put her hands on Arica´s breasts as she kept kissing her lips. Arica moaned in great pleasure. Now that her slave was at her most submissive and willing,she didn´t have to be so harsh on her anymore. Leia also returned the favor of kissing her nipples. Feeling soaking wet and hot, Arica spread her legs as Leia was stroking her thighs. Eventually, it was time for Leia to pleasure her mistress´ womanhood once again. After a furious orgasm, Arica was most impressed. "That´s the spirit, Princess". Leia took the words as encouragement, and begansliding around Arica, so that her arms enfloded the other girl in a rwarm embrace-and had easy accsess to the more sensitive parts. Arica went back to kissing her slave again. The aphrosidiac was wearing off as Leia was feeling drowsy. "Thank you for saving my life from those Gamorreans",she said as she fell asleep on Arica´s arms. "You´re welcome. I have been a bit too harsh on you these days. It is about time our hostilities end", she gave her slave a good night´s kiss on her cheek. As Leia was sleeping, certain thoughts were going on in her head. She was feeling more and more comfortable with her master than ever before. It was like she was falling for her a bit. The next day, Arica was much less harsh on Leia. She had taken the chain off her neck and didn´t abuse her at all. Her chores were a lot easier as well. As the night fell, Arica retreated to her personal quarters in the palace. Leia was ordered to perform an erotic belly dance for her tonight. It was the first time she had given her that task, and certainly would be the last. The mistress was sitting calmly on her divan, as the curtains in the room parted. Leia entered the room, looking more beautiful and feminine than ever. Instead of her normal slave attire, she had transparent crimson silk veils draped over her face and body and ruby bikini-like undergarments underneath them. More elegant make up had been applied on her face as well, and her ponytail was replaced with a more curled up hair cut that revealed most of her neck. Arica looked delighted as the Princess started the dance. She gyrated throughout the floor, waving her arms gracefully. As she was dancing forward, Leia pulled off her face veil slowly and winked at Arica, who blushed immediately. The dance was surprisingly impressive for Arica. She didn´t expect Leia to be that professional at this. This was one of the best belly dances she had ever seen. While dancing, she also seemed to be a lot more flirtatious and sexually willing towards her mistress. Leia removed all the veils on her body vigorously, leaving only her bikini on. She started shaking her ass directly at her mistress, giving a genuinely seductive look at her. As the dance was nearing the end, the Princess moved towards Arica, and sat astride on her lap. She moved her arms slowly and teasingly at her back, removing the ruby bra and dropping it on Arica´s knees. Leia leaned upwards, moving her bare breasts at Arica´s face and shaking them playfully in front of her eyes. This made Arica more moist than ever before. Before she could say anything at the new belly dancer, Leia laid her arms at her mistress´ forehead and gave a long, fiery kiss on her lips. "You look lovely tonight, my darling", Arica smiled as Leia was in her arms. "Thank you, my Mistress", Leia responded. Suddenly, a hologram appeared on Arica´s transceiver, next to her throne. It was a Nikto guard. "Mistress, we´ve noticed unwanted activity nearby. Skywalker will be here in two days. He´s coming through the desert, although his X-wing crashed there", he said. "That´ll be all. Thanks for the information", Arica was surprised as he turned off the transceiver. Now it would be her chance to get rid of the Rebel scum for good and report it to the Emperor. She could trap the young Skywalker and destroy him, and Han was still in the carbonite, not able to resist much. But what if Leia left the place and reunited with the Rebels? This gave her an idea. "Leia dear, it has been painful to see you suffer greatly in this palace and the war. Our hostilities are over, but the pressures of the Galactic Civil War still affect you, don´t they?" Arica asked. "Yes. What do you know about that?" Leia was confused. "I know how it feels to lose your power and be separated from your kind during this conflict. However, there is a way for you and I to get away from it all. To stay in power and welfare, as well as away from the war", Arica told. "What do you mean?" the slave girl asked. "The Desiljic has stayed neutral and away from the war for quite some time now. But Jabba´s dead and I´ve taken over, so you could benefit from this too. It is a good position to be the husband or wife of the Queen of Desiljic..." Arica told her, clasping a golden ring with an expensive Huttese gem in it. "What do you say, will you be my wife? You will no longer be a slave then, and you can have just as much power as you did when you still were a Princess", she asked from a shocked Leia. She was very shocked and hesitant first, but then remembered how much she wanted to do the right thing and be a good leader for any faction she was in. Besides, she had already started to fall for Arica more and more. Hesitantly yet calmly, she took the ring and agreed. Arica smiled. Everything was going according to her plan. When Luke would arrive in two days, she would marry his sister in front of his eyes and capture him in the act. He would see them consummate their marriage during his capture before Arica would kill him. After that, Arica and her wife would live in luxury and probably get more slave girls for both of them to share. Two days passed, and a cloaked figure approached the palace door.